Las batallas de Fionna, Marceline y Cake
by Hitsugaya Fiore-chan
Summary: Se estan llevando a cabo una serie batallas en las tierras de Ooo y Aaa... ¿Quien pelea? nadie mas y nadie menos que Marceline (yo) y Fionna (Luuh M.) aunque a veces tendremos la visita de nuestra amiga Cake (Angy F.) ¿Quien ganara? (Aclaro: las batallas son por diversion, no son a muerte) Esperamos que nuestra obra los haga reir un rato ;)
1. batalla 1

**Holis! aqui les traemos a ustedes un nuevo fic que improvisamos en navidad :3 (aunque no tenga nada que ver con eso...)**

**Digannos que opinan ;) **

**Advertencia: lean lo de abajo para poder comprender la historia, ¿Ok?**

**...**

_**En el Dulce Reino de la Tierra de Aaa (reino del Principe Gumball, principe tontito XD) se libra una batalla... en esta batalla pelean a muerte (ok, no) Marcy (yo, Fiore ***_Holis!_***) y Fionna (yo, Luuh**_** *Hello!***_**)**_

_**Que comience la batalla!**_

En esta historia cada dialogo que este en letra comun sera narrado por mi (Fiiore) en primera persona, por lo tanto hagan de cuenta que soy Marceline :3

**Y lo que este narrado en Negrita sera narrado por mi (Luuh XD) en primera persona, asi que hagan de cuenta que soy Fionna XD**

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, pertenece a Pendleton Ward (si fuera mio habria Finnceline)

**Hora de Aventura no me pertenece tampoco, pertenece a Pendleton Ward (si fuera mio habria Fiolee)**

_**...**_

***- We jajaja (trauma, trauma everywhere) XD -***

-_ Dale, como sos humana te dejo los honores de comenzar primero la batalla_- dije (yo, Fiiore XD) -_LACAYA!_- dije para enojarla...-_Ok, empiezo... creo que voy a llevarte al oceano y tirarte un chapuzon XD - _

**- **_**._. Dejaaa de llamarme lacayaaaa !- **_**dije yo (Luuh)**

-_ ! ¬u¬ _-

**- **_**Vamos de diaaa!-**_

-_Llevo mi sombrilla!-_

**-**_** Te puedo presentar a un amigo del reino del fuego jajja-**_

-_ aja... "amigo" ¿Tambien se lo vas a presentar a Marshall?... ¿O se lo presento yo? ¬u¬ -_

_**- Tal vez te lo puedo presentar a vos, ohi que hacian linda pareja jajaja-**_

-_ WTF? le voy a decir a Finn!-_

_**- Tal vez le crea mas a su hermanita ñ.ñ -**_

-_Emm... yo lo conozco desde antes que vos humanucha!-_

**-**_** ¿Yy ? Se supone que soy la hermana de SANGRE-**_

_-¿Yyy? que tiene... si no fuera por eso serias una completa extraña!-_

_**- Pero no lo soy ajajajja-**_

_-Amenos que te tire al oceano... yy.. bueno... el resto no es necesario decirlo ^u^ -_

_**-Alejatee demoniooo!- **_**dije haciendo una cruz con mis dedos.**

-_MUAHAHHAHAHA_ *risa malefica*- me transformo en el tipico munstruo gigante y comienzo a acorralar a la humana-

**-**_** D: si lo haces le voy a contar a Marshall! **_**- dije intentando encontrar un escape**

_-Marshall es mi primo... el no me manda tontita _*dije como si fuera lo mas obvio de mundo*- agarro con uno de mis tentaculos a la humana y comienzo a caminar hacia el mar-

**Justo en ese momento llegan Marshall y Finn a la playa. Marshall llegaba con las mismas intenciones que Marceline cuando ve que Marcy me tiene en uno de sus tentaculos.**

-_Ah! hola marcy! tanto tiempo...- _*dijo amablemente Marshall saludando a su adorada prima* -_Hola tu! oye... Marsh... es una charla de chicas... nos podrian dejar solas un rato?- _dije tratando de sacarme de encima a mi primo _-Ok! chicas las veo en la casa del arbol!- _dijo marshall llendose con Finn *Cuando ya estaban lo bastante lejos...*-_ ¿Y bien lacaya?... creo que tu adorado Marsh no va a venir a ayudarte... ¿Que pienzas hacer ahora Fionnita?...-_

**-**_** Cake ayudaa! **_**-comenze a reir mientras sacaba de un pequeño bolsillo de mi remera a Cake que estuvo todo el dia escondida alli, y al oir mi llamado salio al rescate de su hermana (osea yo) transformandose en una gata gigantesca y logrando safarme del agarre de Marceline.**

-_AAHSSSSS...- _Puse una de mis caras malditas (huy que malota XD)-_AAAAHHHH! un vampiro!- _Grito la gata asustada *Cake dejo a Fionna en el suelo y se fue corriendo a la casa del arbol asustada*- _Vuelve aqui cobarde!- _Grito fionna poniendo una cara mas o menos asi ¬¬ _-¿Y bien... te rindes humana?- _Dije en tono desafiante tomando con uno de mis tentaculos a fionna dejandola (otra vez) a mi merced...-_ Hija del chapulin_...- dijo Fionna penzando en que las cosas no se podrian poner peor...-

**Pense que era mi fin y que terminaria ahogada en el maldito oceano, pero no me rendi y con todas mis fuerzas logre tomar mi espada plegable traia en mi mochila y logre cortar uno de los tentaculos con los que Marceline me sujetaba y para no correr riesgos corri como loca lo mas lejos que pude del mar haciendo que Marceline volviese a transformarse en vampiresa y me siguiera.**

_**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬)**_ *volviendo al tema* use mi super velocidad vampirica y me hice invisible para no ser captada por la humana *pasaron 15 minutos en donde la humana corrio sin parar hasta que cayo rendida en el suelo con la respiracion agitada* -_Bien... creo que me aleje lo suficiente...- _Dijo Fionna penzando que ya me habia perdido... pero lo que no sabia era que yo estaba justo al lado de ella (cabe recordar que era invisible...) Fionna estaba tratando de ponerse de pie cuando escucho algo... _-¡Patada de vampiro!- _dije pegandole una patada a Fionna dejandola inconsciente en el suelo... _-Upsss... creo que me exedi_..._ ta bueno... me hace las cosas mas faciles... _- Dije comenzando a cargar a Fionna sobre mi hombro y llevandola a una balsa (la cual de casualidad estaba justo por ahi...) la ate y la deje a merced del mar... -_Auuhh... que pashu?- _Dijo la humana tratando de sobarse la cabeza pero se sorprendio al notar que no podia pues sus brazos estaban atados** (fecepalm activado para Fionna XD) **-_Noooooooooo!- _Grito la humana al cielo... *unos km mas cerca de la costa...* Escuche el grito de la humana a lo lejos y me me empeze a matar de la risa de lo lindo (jajajajXD) _-Eso le pasa por desafiar a la reina vampiro... _-Dije tomando entre mis manos la espada que le arrebate a la humana antes de atarla..._** (N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja escapate de esa lacaya XD)**_

_**- . -(N. de la A. Luuh: Fiore practicamente exploto mi cerebro jajajjaja)**_

-_Aceptalo, i'm the cool guy XD... jajaja soy una vampiresa bien hello :3 -_

**-**_**Jajajjaja supongo que haremos un capitulo 2 jajajaj**_**-**

-_Pero esta vez lo hacemos en el reino de Bonnibell_-

**-**_**Jaja ok, Continuara... (jajajjaja )-**_

**...**

_-Ganeeee! Gane gente bonita! Proximamente en el fic... "La pelea de Marceline y Fionna" (parte 2) No se la pierdan XD -_

...

_**Holaaa! estas humildes amigas escribieron algo totalmente improvisado (como habran notado...) esto originalmente fue una guerra de comentarios en Facebook (la cual hicimos por diversion) para luego convertirla en un fic (ya que cada vez que la leemos nos da risa) entonces quisimos compartir nuestro humor con ustedes, asi que... ¿Que opinan? ¿Hacemos un 2do capi? Porfa diganos lo que opinan :3**_

_**Bueno... aqui nos despedimos hasta el proximo capi...**_

_**Bye! /~o~)/\(~o~\**_

_**Los queremos!**_

_**Luuh Maldonado (L.M. Fionna) y Fiiore Mercado (Fiioremarcy117)**_


	2. batalla 2

_**Holiiis! este par de alocadas amigas volvieron y con un nuevo capi! yeeeiii! :3**_

_**bueno... los dejamos aqui y nos leemos abajito ^.^**_

_**RECUERDEN: **_

Todo lo que este en letra comun va a ser relatado por mi, Fiiore (osea Marceline XD)

**Y todo lo que este en negrita va a ser relatado por mi, Luuh (osea Fionna XD)**

Hora De Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward (si me perteneciera habria Finnceline :3)

**Hora De Aventura tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward (si me perteneciera habria Fiolee 3 )**

**...**

**Hola gente! aqui esta la segunda batalla de Fionna (Luuh Maldonado :3) y Marceline (Fiiore Mercado :3)...**

**Esta vez pelearemos en el Dulce Reino de la tierra de Ooo (castillo de la cara de chicle de Bonniblell, la Dulce Princesa) **

**Y que comienze el combate N° 2! *DING* *DING* *DING* (jajaja sonido de campanas de pelea XD)**

**...**

-Bien... creo que comenzare yo...- saco mi adorado bajo-hacha y me pongo en posicion de pelea XD.

**Al ver que marcy sacaba su bajo-hacha saque de mi mochila mi espada plegable poniendome igual en posicion de pelea XD.**

-_Kyaaaah!- _empeze a volar rapido en direccion a la humana... -_A ver si esquivas esta lacaya!-_

**Rapidamente me quite de mi lugar haciendo que marceline la pasara de largo (N. de la A. Luuh: jojojojo XD)**

Pero tire mi bajo hacia los pies de fionna haciendo que la humana callera en la nieve **(N. de la A. Fiiore: hagamos como que esta nevando XD estoy inspirada en una escenografia asi XD)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: we ok) Pero rapidamente me levante y corri a atacar a marceline , mientras corria gritaba- **_**Marcelineee si eres tan valiente pq no peleas abajo en la tierra en vez de salir volando por ahi!?-**_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬) ***voviendo a la pelea* -**No estoy huyendo humana, ¿Porque no volteas?**- dije haciendo que Fionna se volteara... levante mi mano hacia el cielo y el bajo-hacha se movio hacia mi mano atravesandose en el camino de la humana, haciendo que esta callera de cara en la nieve (otra vez XD), hasta llegar a mi mano... -_Traga nieve! lacaya!-_

**Me levante y me lanze contra Marceline haciendo que esta se cayera y su bajo-hacha volara unos 2 metros de ella , me levante y apunte a Marceline diciendo -**_**Tuye XD**_**-**

**(N. de la A.: jajajajXD me dio risa porque te olvidaste de algo XD)** *volviendo a la pelea* _-Nop, querida Fi, no lo creo_- llame mentalmente al bajo, el cual llega por detras de la humana pegandole en la nuca...(haciendola caer de cara otra vez en la nieve XD) -_Eso, querida Fionnita, eso es tuye XD-_

-_**Ohhh mi cabezaaa!**_ -**Me canze de tanto caer a la nieve y penze: "Por algo tengo la espada, ¿O no? Por algo me la pasaba practicando esgrima con Finn... ¿O no?" Asi que decidi usar la espada y comenzamos a luchar, Marcy con su bajo-hacha y yo, por mi lado, con mi espada de cristal.**

Entonces llego Finn... -_Oye Finn! ¿Me ayudas? Estoy tratando de vencer a Fionna...- _dije haciendo una especie de pucherosXD ~3~ -_Esta bien Marcy, te ayudo_- **(N. de la A. Fiiore: ^u^) **Finn saco su espada de sangre de demonio y se puso en guardia contra Fionna _-¿Y ahora que dices hermanita... nos vences?- _dijo Finn mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana **(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja tan inocente el! no entendia nada XD) **_-¿Y bien Fi... que tal eso?- _~u~ dije victoriosa.

-_**Jajaja, practicaba esgrima con Finn, ya se todos sus pasos XD**_-** ( la A. Luuh: ajjajajajaja XD) **-_**Mmm.. ok vencere a los dos, pero para que sea una lucha justa necesitamos otro participante de mi lado... y ya saben a quien me refiero... :D **_-

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬w¬ jajaja si... "participante" XD)**

**Fui lo mas rapido que pude a casa de Marshall con Finn y Marceline, a pedirle si me podia ayudar a con la lucha, o mas bien como le dijimos... ''juego'', Marshall acepto y regresamos rapidamente al lugar donde se desato la lucha.**

-_Emmm... Fi... ¿Recuerdas el viaje que hice el mes pasado?... Bueno, ahi estube practicando unos movimientos nuevos que tu no conoces hermanita...- _dijo Finn a su hermana...

_-Bien... ya estamos todos... Finn... mejor encargate de mi primo ¿Si? yo me encargare de tu hermana _-agarre mi bajo y me puse en guardia al igual que el resto...

**Marshall tomo su bajo-hacha con el que empezaron a pelear... ''jugar''... (N. de la A. Luuh: jaja) con finn, y yo comenze a atacar a marceline con mi espada recordando todo lo que practicaba en esgrima.**

_-¿Listo Finn?- _dije- _Listo! _- dijo Finn poniendose espalda contra espalda conmigo... -_Accion!- _dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a dar una especie de vueltas dejandoles a Marshall y Fionna varios arañasos en los brazos y piernas...parecia una danza muy rara, Finn y yo conectabamos y coordinabamos nuestros movimientos a la perfeccion... atacabamos a diestra y siniestra haciandoles a Marshall y Fionna imposible atacarnos sin resultar lastimados... haciendo que estos se cansen demasiado sin poder siquiera tocarnos un pelo... _-¿Que demonios...?- _dijo Marshall. Finn y yo seguiamos girando como si no nos canzaramos de eso... hasta que porfin terminamos dando el golpe final a la parejita, la cual cayo rendida al piso (y siguen tragando nieve XD)... -_Buenos movimientos Finn...- _dije mirando a Finn -_Lo mismo digo Marcy...-_

**Marshall, como pudo se transformo en un monstruo gigante tomando con sus tentaculos a Finn y Marceline que seguian girando como locos y tiro lo mas lejos q pudo y me ayudo a levantarme de la nieve, la cual tambien escupio y nos levantamos de vuelta en posicion de ataque. ( la A. Luuh: me la estas poniendo dificil ¬¬' hoy mi cerebro no tiene mucha imaginacion jajaj)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Finn y yo ya habiamos dejado de girar... pero bueno! ya que!) **yo... (como podia volar) agarre a Finn en el aire y lo arroje hacia el suelo (de no mucha altura, claro) y el le pego una patada al suelo he hizo que se levantara nieve creando una especie de niebla -_Ahora Marcy!- _dijo Finn mirandome, yo entendi la señal que me hizo el humano y vole lo mas rapido que pude dibujando una cara en el suelo (al lado de Marshall y Fionna) y luego dije _-Maloso bobis comm et cumm spiritum!- _Abriendo el portal a la Nocheosfera en el suelo... -_Ahora Finn!- _El humano empujo a la parejita en el portal el cual de inmediato se cerro tras ellos... *en la superficie* Finn y yo chocamos nuestros puños en el aire **(N. de la A. Fiiore: salvate de esta lacaya! ¬u¬ )**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Los enviaste a la Nocheosfera! Maldita psicopataaa XD) Marshall y yo llegamos a la Nocheosfera (u.u) yo estaba asustada, ya que recorde la vez en la que llegue a este lugar con Cake, Marshall al ver mi cara me dijo **_**-Tranquila Fi, tengo mi bajo-hacha, puedo abrir otro portal para volver... jajaja no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos les vamos a dar sus pataditas XD**_**- ( la A. Luuh: Gracias imaginacion por regresar a mi :'D jajaja) recogi mi espada y Marshall me apuro para que saliera lo mas rapido que pudiera antes de que nos encontraramos con su madre... Marshall abrio el portal en el cual pudimos regresar de vuelta al Dulce Reino, pero para nuestra sorpresa ya no se encontraban Finn y Marceline (Quienes creian que ya habia terminado la pelea...)** **Entonces Marshall y yo penzamos que podrian estar en la casa del arbol, asi que nos fuimos alli a buscarlos. Marshall floto hasta la ventana y vio por ella q estaban finn y marcy jugando con BMO...**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Fuck! estaba escribiendo! ¬¬ dejame terminar . )**

**Asi que decidimos espantarlos... entramos silenciosamente por una ventana que Jake habia dejado abierta por la mañana y los asustamos XD**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: lo siento, jajaja mi imaginacion regreso corriendo jajaja XD)**

Pero al asustarlos quedaron noqueados porque Finn y yo del susto les terminamos dando una paliza (la cual los noqueo XD)** (N. de la A. Fiiore: me inspire en la cahetada que me diste la vez que te asuste en el cine ¬¬) **Finn y yo aprovechamos y los rayamos todos para despues sacarles una foto y subirla al blog de Jake XD

_***Pasaron 10 minutos... (en la vida real)***_

_-Y siguen inconscientes... XD - _

**(N. de la A. Luuh.: Esperaaa q estoy pensandoo jajaj)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Los inconscientes pienzan?)**

_***Pasaron 10 minutos...***_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Yyy? Ya durmieron bastante! ¿No?)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Estoy escribiendo XD jajajjaa)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ok... es como vos decis: -Yo entro todos los dias a ver si ya estaba listo y pensaba: "ya lo debe estar terminando..." -jajajjaXD ¿Te acordas? XD)**

**Cuando despertamos decidimos vengarnos por habernos noqueado (¬¬') ( la A. Luuh: Bien malotes vamos a ser... jejejej) yo habia ido a dormir a casa de Marshall para planear bien el plan... costo un poco ya que Cake seguia desconfiando de Marshall, pero logre ir. Al dia siguiente, en la noche, cuando era hora de cumplir la broma, entramos a escondidas a la casa de Finn, que para nuestra sorpresa, tambien se encontraba Marceline y estaban dormidos. Entramos y pintamos a BMO y Jake mientras dormian con unos tubos de pasta dentales y antes de irse dejamos los tubos de pasta en los brazos de Finn y Marceline que dormian placidamente XD y nos largaron del lugar. Al dia siguiente nos levantamos y fuimos a la casa del arbol de Finn, y observamos por una ventana como Jake y B-MO se enojaban con Marceline y Finn por haberlos pintado, pues estaban convencidos de que habian sido ellos por encontrar en sus brazos los tubos dentales y ellos totalmente limpios.**

**(N. de la : JAJAJAJJA lo saque de la broma que vi en internet jajaja XD estaba genial)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Epppaaa! Fionna! Te fuiste a dormir con Marshall! ¬w¬ XD)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: We no seamos malpensadas XD)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Jajajajaja ok... pero es inebitable XD)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Ok jajajaj che me parece que estuvo mejor que la anterior, estuvo muchoo mas comica XD)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja y mas largaXD)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: encerio? parecio esta mas larga ._. jaja)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Por eso! *Facepalm activado XD*)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: we ok jajaj hay que tener mucha mas imaginacion asi hacemos otra XD la llamamos a Angy antes de empezar jaja)**

Finn y yo empapelamos el Dulce Reino con la foto de Fionna y Marshall, y ademas tambien la publicamos el en blog de Cake XD

_***Pasaron 10 minutos...***_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Yyy?)**

_***Pasaron 20 minutos...***_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Que paso con la pelea? Finn y yo nos estamos aburriendo!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Ooo sorry me re olvide XD)**

_-Me parece que Finn y yo ganamos la batalla...-_

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Eso nuncaaa!) Marshall y yo, despues de ver lo que habian hecho Finn y Marceline quisimos matarlos, pero como siempre, estaba presente una buena broma... decidimos hacer por ahora lo de la broma, corri a la casa de Finn y Marshall a la de Marceline (Obvio siempre lo haciamos en las noches) Entramos a sus baños y desenrroscamos la alcachofa (la rosca por donde sale el agua) de las duchas y hechamos dentro de el un tinte de de cabello color rosa en cada una y lo volvimos a enroscar. A la mañana siguiente Marceline y Finn se levantaron y fueron a duchar como todas las mañanas para luego salir de aventura, se vistieron y salieron a encontrarse en el Dulce Reino, (para ver y escuchar si seguian hablando sobre los papeles que habian pegado sobre Marshall y yo) pero durante la caminata Finn pudo notar que la gente lo miraba raro y se reian, no entendio bien porque hasta que se encontro con Marceline; llego ella y le dijo **_**-Finn! ¿Que te pasoo!? Estas igual que gumball, todo rosado!-**_** Finn se hecho a reir cuando la vio a Marceline toda rosada, pero al escuchar que el tambien lo estaba se quedo con una cara mmm... algo asi ._. (Bien poker face jajaj)** **Cuando llegamos al Dulce Reino y vimos a Finn y Marceline, llegamos a rodar por los pisos de la risa y claro nunca faltaban la fotos que les sacamos... XD** **para luego hacerles lo mismo que nos hicieron a nosotros...**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬ aja... mira como me rio ¬¬) ***volviendo al fic...* Pero entonces se nos ocurrio... que ivamos a pintarlos de rosa... para luego meter a Marshall y Fionna en la casa del Principe Flama **(N. de la A. Fiiore: Huuy que malotesXD) **Entonces cuando despertaron (tenian el sueño bien pesado...) _-Valla valla valla... ¿Que tenemos aqui?...- _(Adivinen quien era XD...) era... el PF en persona... **(N. de la A.: jajaj se te armo Fi... VENGANZA!) (N. de la A. Fiiore: los pusimos ahi para que el PF les de un buen escarmiento, a Marshall por robarle a Fionna y a Fionna por dejarlo XD)**

_**-¿Fionna que haces aqui con ese vampiro!?- **_**dijo el Principe Flama. -**_**Mmm la verdad no tengo idea :s **_**- dije mientras me ubicaba mas en que lugar estaba... Marshall al ver el lugar en el que estabamos dijo -**_**Seguro fueron esos 2! **_**-El Pf al ver que Marshall estaba junto a mi penso que estabamos de novios, pero la verdad aun Marshall no se me habia declarado; el PF formo en su mano una enorme bola de fuego y dijo - **_**Asique me dejaste por este**_**- pero rapidamente me levante del suelo para explicarle que solo era mi amigo y que si habiamos terminado era porque no funcionaria su relacion... (N. de la A. Luuh: jajajjajaa te jodi ) Marshall se levanto igual del piso y dijo -Larguemonos de aqui Fi...- ;el PF al no tener nada porque pelear se sentia apenado por haberlos enfrentado de esa forma y los dejo irse, pero para cruzar su reino llamaron a Flambo para que nos hiciera un hechizo con el cual no podriamos quemarnos y nos marchamos de vuelta a la Casa del arbol... Al volver a la casa del arbol, Cake nos esperaba furiosa y preocupada ya que yo no habia vuelto alli por 2 dias (ya que mientras planeaba las venganzas con Marshall me quedaba en su casa)**

Entonces yo, (haciendome invisible... le dije un plan a Cake en la oreja, la cual accedio para vengarse de Fionna por no volver a casa en 2 dias) y llevamos a cabo el plan, que consistia en que Finn saltara sobre ellos y nockeara a Fionna y Marshall para luego (con ayuda de Cake...) colgarlos de cabeza en un arbol muy alto (atados)... luego de esto, Finn, Cake y yo nos miramos sonrientes mientras veiamos nuestra obra maestra concluida...

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Mmm... creo que gane :3)**

**Al despertar pude observar que estaba atada y estaba Cake riendo junto con Marceline y Finn ; asi que llame a Cake y le dije _-Cake ! Lo siento hermana es que no me di cuenta que tan rapido habian pasado los diaś, ¿Podrias bajarme de aqui por favor?_ **

-no hermanita, tienes que recibir tu merecido castigo- dijo la gata mirando a Fionna.

**Pero cake al ver la carita de perro triste, perdon gatito trite, que le puse y se arrepintio, me desato dejandome a su lado; el problema fue que Marshall aun no despertaba y Cake se rehuso a bajarlo a el, asi que junto con Marceline y Finn entramos a la casa, para ver con B-MO una pelicula mas tarde yo sacaria del arbol a Marshall cuando Cake y los demas se distrajeran...**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: che me estan corriendo, asi que lo dejamos como empate, ¿Ok?)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: ok) **

...

_**Jajaja bueno... este fue un capi que hicimos mas largo que el otro... y bueno... quisimos meter a Finn y Marshall en la batalla (para los Finnceline y Fiolees :3) pero nos dimos quenta de que quedaba demasiando nivelado... por eso... creamos varias alternativas muy locas para solucionar quien era el ganador... (ej: las bromas) pero ahi salio otro problemita... las dos somos igual de bromistas... osea que quedabamos igual!** _ entonces lo dejamos como empate :P jajaja asi que nos leemos la proxima! (Sofi11: jajaja sigue sonando raro XD) _**y puede que en el proximo capi haya una invitada especial... pero nada es seguro... ¿Ok?**_

_**Bueno... agradecemos los reviews de Sofi11, Isa118 y .33**_

_**Aqui nos despedimos... hasta el proximo capi!**_

_**Bye! /~o~)/\(~o~\**_

_**Luuh Maldonado (L.M. Fionna) y Fiiore Mercado (Fiioremarcy117)**_


	3. batalla 3

_**Hola! aqui traemos el 3er capi del fic! y... hoy tendremos una invitada especial! con ustedes... Cake la gata! que va a ser protagonizada por... *redobles de tambores...* Angy Fernandez! ok... sin mas charla el capi 3!**_

_**...**_

_**Ustedes ya conocen como es...**_

Lo que este relatado por mi (Fiiore) va a estar escrito en letra comun y voy a ser Marceline.

**Lo que este relatado por mi (Luuh) va a estar en negrita y voy a ser Fionna.**

Lo que este relatado por mi (Angy) va a estar subrayado y voy a ser Cake.

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

**Hora de aventura tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.**

Soy nueva, pero ya deben saber que Hora de Aventura tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

...

_**Aqui esta el capi 3! esta vez tendremos a una nueva peleadora! damas y caballeros denle la bienvenida a la Nocheosfera a "Cake la gata!" (Angy Fernandez) y a su reina vampiro "Marceline Abadeer!" (Fiiore Mercado) y tambien se va a presentar "Fionna la humana!" (Luuh Maldonado)**_

_**y que comienze la pelea!**_

...

_-Jejeje aver... ¿Tienes colmillos?-_

-_HASSSSSS...- _dije poniendo una de mis caras malditas haciendo que la gata saliera huyendo encojida mientras decia -_COMO DIJO AQUEL, NUNCA ME HAGAN ESO!- _**(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaj XD si tengo colmillos )**

-_Aver colmillos! A mi nadie me erisa los pelos!-_desapareci en un rastro de humo y apareci detras de ella sujeta a su cabello tapando sus ojos-_Ojala Fionna estubiese aqui! Estaria riendo!-_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬ Cake, ¿Donde aprendiste magia?) ***ok... entonces continuo...* me converti en el tipico monstruo gigante y agarre a la gata con uno de mis tentaculos_...-¿Y que haras ahora gatita?-_

**(N. de la A. Angy: ¿Alguien nombro magia? Ok...algunos trucos se aprenden) -**_OOOOH!-_comenze a gritar...luego me hice flexible y logre soltar mi agarre pero estaba atrapada-_maldita chupasangre!-_

_-Jajaja! ¿Que paso? ¿No tenes garras? _- dije mientras escuchaba los gritos de júbilo de la multitud la cual me alababa_ *Aguante la Reina Vampiro!* _**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ok... demaciada imaginacion XD) **_-La multitud ha hablado gatita... ¿Que haras antes de te chupe todo el color?-_

-_Oh madre mia!...creo que debere hacer esta por las malas!-_me hice enorme y di un rugido feroz! (alguna vez un gato debe sacar su felino interior!) como todo gato y perro le tire una montaña de tierra encima _-Gracias al cielo Marceline que no tengo ganas de ir al baño!-_

_**Camila Rios: **_**(N. de las A.: digamos que Cami es una invitada sorpresa... incluso para nosotras :P)**_** ...y derrepente se escucho un pedito de angy arre ajaja.**_

-_Camila! no la cages!-_

**Camila Rios:**_** jaja**_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Me perdi :s ) **En fin... la gata estaba festejando cuando alguen la agarro por la espalda_...-¿Qu-que demonios..?- _Finn la habia agarrado por la espalda y la tenia bien sostenida... -_Aww... no era necesario que me ayudaras cielo... gracias_- dije besando la mejilla del humano.. -_De nada Marcy...- _dijo el.. **(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja no queria quedar como una forever alone XDD)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: Eso es trampa!) **-_Eres una tramposa colmillos!- _sujeta al estupido humano no tube mas remedio que rasguñar su feo rostro y dejarlo mas feo de lo usual! Finn comenzo a perseguirme y lo perdi en un canal creo...cuando llegue...Marcy festejaba su NO victoria aun...-_¿Te rindes garras?-_dijo la odiosa...solte un bufido y me negue...ella dio un salto y me ataco casi clabando sus colmillos en mi! _-¡Maldita chupasangre! Fallaste!-_

_-No lo creo...- _levante mi mano al cielo y llame mentalmente a mi bajo-hacha haciendo que este viniera hacia mi y de paso golpeara en la nuca a la gata haciendo que esta quedara inconsciente en el suelo...-_Jajaja lo creas o no... use lo mismo con tu hermanita Fionna 2 veces y las dos termino comiendo nieve jajaja- _**(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajajjajajaXDDD ¿Recuerdan?)**

-_Listo...esto cansa Marcy!- _intente levantarme pero era en bano...Fionna aun estaba algo desaparecida por lo ultimo_...-ESTA ME LA PAGARAS MARCY!- _me estaba devilitando...llame a mi buen amigo Mono quien intento forcejear y detener hasta que yo pensara que hacer! me subi a un arbol y espere el momento! pobre Mono...

**(N. de la : jajajaja estoy llorando de la risa jajajajaXDDDD)** *ok.. continuemos..* yo estube peleando un rato con la mascota del principe gay (jajajaXD) y luego me aburri y lo deje inconsciente... _-Ven aqui gata! ¿No se supone que eres valiente? no huyas cobarde!- _**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Angy estas actuando justo como actuaria Cake jajjaXDD)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: al fin me meti en la historia! xD)** la colmillos venia directamente hacia mi! osea... problems! xD _-Ven aqui si me quieres! _-salte en arbol a arbol mientras me seguia la vampiresa...me hice elastica justo en el momento en que ella paso la agarre y me enrosque en ella_...-¿Y ahora que haras torpe vampiresa?-_

-_Hey! solo hay 2 reglas en la Nocheosfera... 1: Nadie abandona la Nocheosfera... y 2: NADIE ME DICE TORPE!- _dije usando mi super fuerza vampirica agarrando a Cake de las patas y haciendo un nudo con las mismas..._ -Si no quieres morir en la lava ahora... disculpate gata tonta!- _dije sosteniendola de cabeza sobre un risco del cual por debajo de el corria uno de los tan comunes rios de lava que habia en la Nocheosfera.

La torpe vampiresa me tenia agarrada de cabeza...enseguida me estire andando como una serpiente sobre su cuerpo haciendo que caiga del risco y yo me agarre de la punta _¿QUIEN ES LA GATA TONTA AHORA, COLMILLOS?_

_-Emmm... tu...recuerda: PUEDO VOLAR!- _vole y la tome por las patas arrojandola lo mas lejos posible de la orilla... -_Bien... creo que gane...-_

**(N. de la A. Angy: hija de p...!) **vole varios metros casi callendo al gran crater...logre aferrarne! pero aun no podia sostenerme_...-¿Sabes? si me matas aqui todo el punto pensara que no pudiste matarme fisicamente y el volcan sera mejor que tu Colmillos!_- La vampiresa penso mis palabras un poco... -_Tienes razon! Quiero ver tus ojos suplicar cuando te muerda garras!- _me tomo del cuello me puso frente a ella.

-_Mmm... me da igual...- _ahora que lo penze me di cuenta de que no valia la pena verla suplicar (ya que eso lo veo a diario...) y la volvi a arrojar donde la habia tirado antes, pero esta vez sin posibilidad de agarrarse...-_Mmm... ahora ve a decirle colmillitos a tu abuela! _(ok, no...) ***repite*** _ve a decirle colmillitos a tu cuñado Marshall! XDDD-_

_***Pasaron 5 minutos en la vida real...***_

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Yyy? que pashu?)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: p...! no me lo publico!)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Y por que te la agarras conmigo? wtf?)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajaaj a vos no te dije, p... ahora lo vuelvo a escribir!)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Por eso! me andas diciendo p... y yo no tengo nada que ver! WTF?)**

_-Miedosa!-_ es obvio que era una miedosa la vampiresa! osea...no matarme? osea... ¿QUE CLASE DE VAMPIRO ES? Mono vino a mi uxilio y me llevo de nuevo al campo de guerra de antes! luego me acerque lo mas sumisa a la vampiresa...tranquila -veo que tenias razon...-(N. de la A. Angy: WTF? ¿FIOO DICIENDO QUE TENGO RAZON? SE DESTRULLE EL MUNDO!) -_Debi acabar contigo, pero tengo otro plan en mente...-_ se espumo mi cola como siempre lo hacia y adopte la pocision de batallla (Atacar a la torpe vampiro) xD

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: are you fucking kidding me?! WTF!)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: aver... dejame penzar...)**

Me hice invisible y la tome por la espalda doblandole las extremidades haciendole una llave **(N. de la A. Fiiore: eso lo aprendi de mi hermana XD) **mientras Finn se encargaba de Lord Monochromicorn... -_Aver si puedes con esto..- _dije sacando de mi bolsillo una bolsa con hierva de gato (a la cual Cake amaba) la gata me la saco de la mano y dijo hipnotizada -_Te dejo ganar esta vez... ahora me voy con mi hermosa hierva...- _**(N. de la A. Fiiore: JA! toma! te gane! XDDD)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Siiiii! ganeee! 3 y voy 2! XDDD)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajajaa anda! sabes a donde? ajajajja ya tengo el final)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajajaj emmm... ya que lo decis... creo que me voy a ir a la casa de Finn XD)**

_**-Alto ahi !- **_**dije llegando con mi, ahora novio , Marshall. Corri arracadole de las patas a cake esa hierba y arrojandola al volcan (N. de la A. Luuh: XDjajaja hola apareci) -**_**jajaj ¿Me extrañaste Cake? **_**-dije mirando a la gata quien estaba algo enojada por haberle arrebatado su hierba.**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Che... Fi... ya termino... si queres venganza hacemos otro capi...)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: ._. me dijo que continuara Cake ._. ok, jajaja otro capi)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: wiii!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: ¿Donde pelearemos?)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: mmm...ustedes saben!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ... en el Reino del Fuego ? ._.)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: ¿Que otro lugar hay?)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: mmmm...dale! (con un helado en la boca escribiendo XD)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Mmm... las praderas, La Cabaña de los Merodiadores, Bellotopia, mi cueva, la Mansion Misteriosa, la casa del arbol...)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: mmm pero lugares abiertos)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: mmm...como es tu cueva?)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: es como una cueva con una casa XD PD: yo tambien quiero helado)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: yo tambien :P)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajajja no tienes! yo tengo miles en mi refri! ajajaj mi papa los trajo de arcor!)**

**(N. de la : que reeeecoooo! :P)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: no se! piensen que me aburro!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: :'O quiero heladoooo)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: todos a la casa de Angy! yo tengo la direccion!)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajajajja encima! mi papa puede ir cuando quiera porque no se que mie.. puede ir a comprar todas cosas de Arcor)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: Repito: en 5 minutos estoy en tu casa XDD)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajaajja)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: helado ._.)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: heladito ._.)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: xD vengan! tengo como mas de diez! el otro dia trajo todos bombones mi papa!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: helado helado helado ._.)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: heladito heladito heladito ._. wee jajajaXDD)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: nos invitaste a tu casa o me equivoco ?!)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajaajjajajja nop)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ooo... D: )**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajajjajjajja les doy! les mando pero en correo como lo como! chau!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: no te vallasss)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: no me voy!)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬ como te gusta vernos sufrir...)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: mmmm...la semana que viene le pedire un bombon!)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: y nos daras?) **

**(N. de la A. Angy: nose...lo pensare!(se los habia comido todos cuando termino de pensar! xD))**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: yo quiero... yo quiero... yo quiero... YO QUIERO YO QUIERO YO QUIERO! (sacado de una version alterna de "La Noche del Demonio" XDDDD))**

**(N. de la A. Angy: ajajajaja nooooooooooooooooo! ESA PELICULA NO! grax por hacerme acordar! ¬¬)**

**(N. de la A. Fiiore: de nada :3)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: Mala! aun me acuerdo que decia por el aparato eso! uuf... )**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: dejen de decir que lo quieren! me traumo esa p... voz!)**

**(N. de la A. Angy: jajaajjaja pero daba miedo! osea...que feo!)**

...

_***En la cabeza de Angy (ojo, ahora ya dejo de ser Cake)...***_

FINAL:

Y asi termino...Marcy habia ganado esta vez la guerra...Cake luego de jugar con su boludez juro veganza a la reina vampiresa! jamas dejaria dejarse vencer de vuelta aunque tubiese que aprender nuevos trucos! Finn y marcy festejaron muy felizmente! Fionna muy mal por la perdida de su hermana la consolo...ambas aprenderian nuesvos trucos...

FIN!

Bueno...perdi en este campeonato pero juro que esta vez no ganaras facilmente!

_**Holaaa! aqui este trio de traumantes amigas traen otro capii!**_

Jajaja y yo gane XDD

**See... ya se...**

Ya nos dimos cuenta ¬¬

Eeeennn... fin, creo que terminamos por hoy...¿O no? jajaaja los dejo con la incognita XD (huy que malota XD)

_**Aqui nos despedimos de ustedes... esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras al hacerlo... y lamentamos si ahora tienen antojo de helado :P jajaja**_

_**Feliz año nuevo a todos y todas!... chaito! /~o~)/ |(~o~)|\(~o~\**_

_**Fiiore Mercado (Fiioremarcy117) Luuh Maldonado (L.M. Fionna) y Angy Fernandez (Cake88) **_


	4. batalla 4

_**Hola publico fino y conocedor! ¿Nos extrañaron? jajaja la verdad no se esperaban que publicaramos 2 capis de 1 ¿O nos equivocamos? Bueno... hoy tendremos mas invitados que de costumbre... asi que puede que se confundan un poco... y que la historia llegue a quedar mas... rara... que lo usual... bueno, no les damos mas charla... LUCES, CAMARA, FANFIC!**_

_**Ustedes ya conocen las reglas... (Bueno, si se les puede llamar asi...)**_

Lo que este escrito en negrita va a ser todo lo relatado por mi, Fiiore (Osea.. Marcy)

**Lo que este en negrita va a ser todo lo relatado por mi, Luuh (Osea... Fionna)**

Todo lo que este subrayado va a ser relatado por mi, Angy (Osea... Cake) (Como vieron en el capi anterior...)

**Todo lo que este subrayado y en negrita va a ser relatado por mi, Mariano T. (y voy a ser Marshall)**

_Y por ultimo, todo lo que este en... bueno... la letra con la que estoy escribiendo (ni idea de como se llama :P) va a ser relatado por mi, Teo F. (Finn)_

_**...**_

AHORA AQUI ESTA LA REVANCHA!

Esta vez pelean Fionna (Luuh Maldonado) y las antiguas contrincantes Cake (Angy Fernandez) y Marceline (Fiiore Mercado)

La pelea se lleva a cabo en el Reino Helado de la tierra de Aaa y en medio de esta entran dos peleadores nuevos: Marshall (Mariano T.) y Finn (Teo F.)

QUE EMPIECE EL COMBATE!

...

-Mi bello pelaje se hara trizas!- me da una holeada de frio.

**-jajaja tranquila Cake, esto sera rapido- digo Fionna mirando a la gata y sacando su espada.**

-Jajaja "bello" (ok... como digas...)-

**-Mientras comia un helado- **

Me preparo para pelear y saco mi hermosisimo bajo-hacha...

Adopte mi posicion defenciba en cuanto aparecio la vampiresa -MIRA QUE TRAJO LA BOSTA! aajjajajaja-

-¿A ti? jajajajaXDDD-

**-Jajajajajajajajjasjajajja XD (N. de la A. Luuh: ESPEREN AJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA XD NO NO PUEDO MAS! JAJAJAJJ)** ***escupiendo el helado ajjajajaa***

(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja puchaaa! me contagiaste la risaa! FUCKKK!)

-jajaajja ¿Eso fue pregunta o que, Colmillos?- Fionna miro con furia a ambas -Parecen torpes al estarse peleando con insultos! o se mueven... o yo las muevo- dijo Fionna (y escriban que soy la unica mier...!) (N. de la A. Angy: ajjajajajajjjaj basta mier...! no puedo escribir!ajajajajjaa)

-Fue una afirmacion: lo que trajo la vosta es a ti ¬u¬ -

**(N. de la A. Luuh: jejejeje ok yo dije eso ._.)**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: no esperen lo anterior jajaja)**

-Como que se me hace que bosta es con B larga... ¿No colmillos?- dije tosiendo de risa.

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Bueno! lo escribi rapidoo fuckk!)

**-jajajaj XD ya basta! ¿Podemos comenzar antes de que se me derrita mi helado!?-**

-Dale!-

(N. de la A. Angy: LISTO CHICAS EMPEZEMOS UNA NUEVA! QUEDO ECHA DESASTRES! y de donde salio el helado? xD jajajjaja)

-Es el Reino Helado! no se va a derretir!-

**Al ver que Marcy se me acercaba corriendo **(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¿Cuando empeze a correr?)... **me corri y le meti la traba con mi pie haciendo que esta caiga jajaja.**

-Jajajajaajja! eres inteligente Fionna!- dije en tono de sarcasmo xD

**-Sip ya lo sabia! :3 -(N. de la A. Luuh: HEY! ¬¬) Cake te dare un casco porque Marceline tiende a noquear ¬¬ jaja yo tambien lo usare- dije y nos colocamos nuestros cascos.**

-Hermoso casco... Pero ¿No tenias en violeta?- dije en tono de rechazo a ellos.

**- ¬¬' es lo unico que, tenia lo usas o te noquean- dije mirando a la gata algo molesta por lo dicho...**

Entonces yo me levante de la nieve y las tome por los tobillos elevandolas en el aire y dejandolas caer de manera que sus cabezas quedaron enterradas en la nieve XDD (N. de la A. Fiiore: tomen eso lacayas XDD)

**A mi no me molesto ya que amo el helado :3**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -¿Sabes? la nieve a veces puede ser mi mejor amiga...- me enterre en la nieve y desapareci.

Jajjaa y despues aparecio congelada XDD

**Me levante sacando a Cake del helado -jajaj Cake luego comeremos helado XD-**

-¿Quien iva a comer Fionna? Arruinase mi tactica! gracias!- la mire encaprichada a mi hermana quien arruino todo! ¬¬ .

**- ¬¬ Te estabas congelando Cake! un simple gracias lo arreglaria- dije algo enojada.**

Mientras... yo estaba rodando de risa por el piso... -jajajajaja-

-Mas bien un simple gracias sarcastico ¿No? "gracias Fionna"...- mi cola se erizo en señal de peligro porque la Vampiresa se acerco pero en vez de atacar se tiro al piso a reir... -y pense que los vampiros eran de miedo... ¿No Fionna? JA!... y luego me quejo de que Jake se tira al piso...-

**Aproveche y salte contra Marceline como lo habia hecho con la antigua novia de Marsahll, Ashley.**

Entonces yo me converti en el tipico monstruo gigante y agarre a Fionna con mis tentaculos.

-¿Sabes? fue divertido cuando te avalanzaste arriba de la ex-novia de Marsahll ¿Recuerdas?-dije riendo, me hice enorme y ataque a la chica pulpo con mis garras y me hice elastica para enrredarla.

**-Jejejejeje que divertido- dije atacando con mi espada a Marceline.**

**Estaba paseando por el reino helado hasta que vi a unas persona haciendo no se que cosa (N.A.: Hola soy nuevo :D) -¿Que estaran haciendo ahora?- notando a Marceline y Fionna.**

**Al ver a Marshall le grito -Hola Marshall! ¿Nos ayudarias a mi y a Cake?, aunque no necesitamos mucha ayuda jeje pero es divertido-** **(por cierto holaaa)**

Yo use mi super fuerza y velocidad vampirica y arroje a Fionna de cara contra la nieve (y sigue tragando nieve.. XD)

***Bajando* ¿A quien ayudare?, a Marceline (que parece que estaba ganando) o a Fi, -A ver Marceline, dejame con Fi un rato-**

**(mas bien helado XD) -Maldita Marceline! ya verass!- dije corriendo contra ella y empujandola contra la nieve ( jejej y ahora quien la traga XD)**

**-Chicas, chicas, si se estan peleando por mi... mejor siganle- (Siempre quise decir eso XD)**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: perdonen la tardanza.. me mandaron a enhebrar una aguja ¬¬ jajajXD)

-Eemmm.. y no, no estamos peleando por vos jajajXD aunque... creo que Fionna si... ¬u¬ -Entonces agarro a Fionna de los tobillos y la choco contra Cake, la cual estaba en estado vegetal XD jajaja -Traga nieve lacaya!-

**Mmm nop, yo solo lo hago por la venganza de mi hermana... pero esta muy desaparecida ¬¬'-dije buscando a mi hermana** **-Cake despierta!- grite**.

-Bueno... dejemosla... ya va a despertar... eventualmente... auque creo que se tarde por el golpe que le diste Fi... XD-

**-A ver Marcy- levantandola de la camisa -O dejas tranquila a Fi y a su hermana, o te las veras conmigo- luego la solte para hacerla caer en la nieve.**

**-Gracias Marshall :D- dije mientras trataba de despertar a su gata ¬¬' -Despiertaaaaaa!-**

Entonces me convierto en un monstruo gigante y agarro a Marshall con uno de mis tentaculos y le entierro la cabeza en la nieve -Nadie me dice que hacer!- (N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja como me gusta hacer tragar nieve a las personas XD)

**Agarre mi espada plegable intentando cortale sus malditos tentaculos a Marceline**

**Comberti uno de mis brazos en tentaculo para picarle un ojo a marceline para zafarme -Que original, hacer tragar nieve- sarcasticamente**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: la verdad si XD)

**-A ver fi, haste a un lado- camine hasta Cake, que seguia tirada en la nieve -¡Hiiiiiisssss!- mostrando los dientres (N.A: Visiten mi fic "sin amor no hay vida" estoy haciendo publicidad XD)**

Entonces llega Finn (N. de la A. Fiiore: lo meti en la batalla porque estaba quedando medio forever alone XD) -Yo te salvo Marcy!- dijo Finn poniendose enfrente mio (mi heroe *-*) y sacando su espada de sangre de demonio -Gracias Finn!- (N. de la A. Fiiore: ya lo lei tu fic )

**(N. de la A. Luuh: aa ok ) mire a la gata quien parecia dormida pero con los ojos abiertos y no reaccionaba**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajajaja perdon XD es que me tenteee! XDDDD)

**Cuando vi que llego Finn, le dije a Marshall - No te preocupes yo me encargo de mi hermanito-**

**-¿Que hubo finn?- dejando a cake quien parece que no quiere levantarse**

-Yo hago de Marceline y relato como si tambien estuviera Finn-

-Fionna... creo que mataste a cake XD-

**-Cakeee, por el amor de Glob, volvee!-**

**-Dejala, luego le pedimos a Mentita que la busque en el Reino de los Muertos- preparando mi guitarra-Hacha (N.A.:Prefiero la guitarra, hora de cambiar a Marshall :p) -Ven Marcy, no te lastimare, demasiado-**

-Digo lo mismo Marshy...- dije tomando mi bajo-hacha (N. de la A. Fiiore: yo prefiero el bajo XD)

**-Vamos Fi, ganaremos nosotros- Corri hasta Marcy y ella hace lo mismo, antes de golpearnos yo freno y le hago una trabita (digamos que estaba corriendo) haciendola caer de cara en la nieve -Ahora quien esta comiendo nieve- (LOL)**

**Yo sali corriendo hacia Finn con mi espada y finn me copia**

Yo le pegue con mis piernas en los pies (a Marshall) con tanta fuerza que fue como una especie de travita (tuye XD) haciendo que el cayera de cara en la nieve -Por lo que veo... el que esta tragando nieve eres tu-

-Conosco todos tus pasos de esgrima Finn, esto sera muy facil - le dije al humano el cual estaba algo nervioso por lo dicho.

**-Entonces dime- Parandose sobre ella -Porque estas en la nieve, y yo estoy sobre ti- Dando unos mini pasos militares sobre ella (N. de A.: Me lo imagino y me da risa XD)**

¬¬ Ok, entonces agarre a marshall de las piernas y lo arroje lo mas lejos que pude para volver a tomar mi bajo... *con Finn* ...pero luego recordo los nuevos movimientos que habia aprendido y le dijo -No los conoces todos Fi..-

**Mire a Finn y le dije -Claro que si la vez pasada te vimos con Cake practicando en la casa del arbol -**

-Pero estos movimientos los aprendi despues de eso...- dijo Finn.

**Volando tranquilamente en el aire de espaldas -Muy lista- mientras se dejaba volar vio a unos pinguinos -Creo que tengo una idea-**

Reapareci entre un monton de nieve...-Me parece que ni se donde quede- dije y hecha la vista a el pedo...DIGO...a Marshal...-¿De que lado esta el incredulo ese?-

-Esta del tuyo tonta ¬¬ -

-Y te guardas ese comentario o te lo hare guardar sabes en donde colmillos?-dije mientras me erisaba.

-Emmm... nop, no se :I -

**-Uh que malota Cake XD -rei mientras ayudaba a mi hermana a levantarse del suelo.**

**Llegando de la nada con un ejercito de pinguinos -Tranformense- se unen como en episodio "El Rey Gusano" (N. de A: soy creativo, o estoy muy loco XD)**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja no estas loco ;) nosotras somos traumas XD)

**(N. de la A. Luuh: yeahh! jaja)**

-Gracias hermana! AHORA TE HARE TRAGAR POLVO COLMILLOS!- me hize enorme -Aviso...no me agradas mucho Marshall! odio a los vampiros!-

**(N. de A.: "Aviso" antes que nada, ponme como "Mariano T" cuando lo publiques... solo digo) -A ese humano y a esa chica que se parece a mi-**

Yo sali volando en direccion a Fionna y cake -Patada de vampirooo!- Y les pegue una patada que hizo que quedaran inconscientes XD

(N. de la A. Angy: no entiendo ni una mier... asi que intentare lo posible si?)

**-Hahahaha tengo casco! Wojuu lo ves Cake, por eso te decia- dije muy alegre tirada en el suelo.**

-Aguanten los cascos hermana!- digo saltando!- Estamos vivas!-

-No por mucho...- dije pegandoles en la cara con mi bajo XD

-Creo que sabre las notas musicales- dije algo mareada...me hice forma de bajo y se la devolvi-

(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajjajaja me tente XD)

**Un monton de pinguinos aparecieron avalanzandose de la nada contra Finn y Marceline mientras Marshall gritaba -Jajaj ahi tienen-**

-Jajajajajajja siiiiiiiii!- dije tranformandome en una trompeta de festejo.

Entonces aparece Jake en forma de red y los agarra a todos -Gracias Jake!- dijimos Finn y yo al unisono -Ahora contra ellos! kyaahhh!- dijimos atacandolos a diestra y siniestra con nuestras armas haciendoles varios rasguños XD

-Mono!- Mono se puso delante de nosotros protegiendonos.

**Mono tomo a Finn y a Marceline apretandolos con fuerza (Muajajajaaj que malota soy)**

Me hice diminuta y me acerque a Jake haciendole cosquillas y el callo al piso riendo -Buen perrito-dije

-Jajaja Cake estaba forever alone XD...- entonces aparecio Arcoiris con sus hijitos y distrajeron a mono lo suficiente como para que Finn y yo pudieramos soltarnos.

**Escape y con mi espada le devolvi a arceline y a Finn todos los rasguños -Cake ayuda a Mono- grite haciendola girar a la gata para ver a Mono.**

Luego de encargarme de Jake, que por sierto lo ate a un arbol y lo dormi, (un problema menos) fui a ayudar a Mono quitando a los hijos de Arcoiris (tiene hijos?) y las huevadas raras de Arcoiris desaparecieron.

(N. de la A. Fiiore: puchaa! son 3 contra 1! donde esta "Finn" cuando lo necesitoo?!)

*volviendo a la pelea*...entonces agarre la espada de fionna y se la parti a la mitad.

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Aja... huevadas... y tus hijos que?)

(N. de la A. Angy: que hijos? no tengo hijos!)

-Si tenes... tenes 4 o 5... no se-

-Hermana...¿Te ayudo con la colmillos?-dije guiñando un ojo

**-Cake, en forma de estrella! - grite (N. de la A. Luuh: jajajajaja te jodi Marcy)**

**(N. de A.: volvi, estoy en otra compu) -¿Como va mi ejercito de pinguinos?-**

Adopte mi forma estrella y ataque a la colmillos.

-Emmm... en realidad te jodi yo porque yo rompi tu espada ¬u¬ -

**-Ya se avalanzaron contra Finn y Marceline-**

-Los pinguinos fueron eliminados por Jake -

**-Pero la tengo a Cake :3-**

-¿Y yo que?- dije atacando a colmillos quien callo al piso algo tontamente porque se elevanto y me puso la traba- ¿Eso es todo Cake?- dijo colmillos (N de la A:volvio el pe...?) xD

**-¡Pero que! maldito pulgoso, igualmente mi asunto es contigo Marceline- Salte con mi guitarra-hacha.**

-No por mucho... ¬u¬ tengo un plan- *imaginense un foquito arriba de mi cabeza XD*

**-¿Y finn?-dije.**

(N. de la A. Angy: no puedo imaginarmelo! xD)

-Esta ayudando a Jake-

**Tomando mi nueva espada (quien era cake :3)**

-No es hora de dormir Fi...ATACALA!- dije empujandola.

**-Tranquila Cake, Marshall se encarga de eso, ire contra Finn,ven conmigo Cake!- dije.**

-¿Y el colmillos varon?- dije buscando a Marshall -Te dije que odio a los vampiros...-

**-Toma esto- Golpea de la nada a Marceline en la nuca con el punte de la guitarra (es la parte larga donde se hubican los dedos con las cuerdas)**

-Cake... ¿Quieres esto?- dije sacando de mi bolsillo una bolsita con hierba para gato -Ven, ven gatita, ¿La quieres? Entonces TOMALA!- dije tirandola tan lejos que se perdio de la vista y Cake fue tras ella... una menos ^u^.

-EEEEEEEEEES MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

**(Todos ignoran mis comentarios T_T)**

Entonces le devolvi el golpe a Marshall con mi bajo pero mas fuerte... -Queda una...-

**Mono aparecio tomandome y volo rapido alcazando la bolsa con hierba que le habia tirado.**

Luego de que Marcy Fionna estaban frente a frente volvi volando en Mono -¿Me extrañaron?tengo llevarna! WUJUUUUUUUUUU-

**Tirado en la nieve -Hay mi "sensual" rostro- frotandome el moreton.**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Jajajajajajajajajjaja perdon... es que me tente XDDDDD)

-Anda vampiro! mas charla y menos lindura- dije quejandome.

Mono fue a ayudar a Marshall mientras que yo corria con Cake hacia Finn.

-Fiiinn! ¿Aun quieres estar de nuestro lado?- dije en tono sarcastico

Entonces aparecio Arcoiris pegando en su cuerpo a Fionna y llevandola hacia el mar ¬u¬ - jajajaja bye Fi!-

-FIONAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO!- me hice la espada y lastime a ArcoIris.

**-Gracias Mono, solo ayudame a levantarme y del resto me encargo yo- me levanta y agarro mi guitarra-hacha con fuego en los ojos (N. de A.: esta compu no me deja escribir bien)**

Pero Arcoiris pego a Cake tambien y las llevo a las 2 hacia el mar XD

**Escape y sali corriendo hacia Finn y al ver que Mono venia a ayudar le pedi que lo lleve a el a dar un paseo al mar (jajajaj)**

Yo por mi lado me puse en guarda (con Finn y Jake) contra Marshall.

**(N. de la A. Luuh: se mezclo todo .)**

-Fuck...y ahora que?...- mordi a Arcoiris que me llevaba al mar y me solto callendo al agua helada y no puede nadar. (N. de la A. Angy: me muero bajo el agua? xD)

Entonces Arcoiris vuelve y se lleva a Fionna (otra vez XD) y... si vos queres.. si... una menos para mi :)

No lograba llegar a la superficie...quedaba demaciado lejos...(y llega Cecilia y me salva! arre...mentira!)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: jajaja la sirena Cecilia XD jajaja y tambien la acompaña Cortina :P)

**Mono ve que Cake esta intentando nadar y la salva (tranqui Cake, no moris)**

**-Aqui estoy Marcy, ahora me vengare de ese golpe- digo preparando mi instrumento**

(N. de la A. Angy: sos repetitiva mier...!)

**Mono la deja en la orilla a Cake y va contra Arcoiris que termina soltandome y dejandome caer casi cerca del mar (XD)**

-Ya lo veremos primo- (hagamos como que sos mi primo) dije poniendome en posicion de pelea XD

Mono me salva y yo toda mojada y congelada..apenas pise la nieve cai en ella echa una paleta...

Pero Fionna se rompe una pierna al caer XD

-Odio la nieve!...Fionnaaaaaaaa!- salte a ayudar a mi hermana

**(N. de la A. Luuh: ¬¬' gracias ( sarcasticamente hablando))**

-Jajaja de nada ^u^!-

(N. de la A. Angy: Jajajjajajajja amo el sarcasmo! xD)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Yo iguaaal! XD)

**-Bueno, aqui voy- salte lo mas alto posible para tratar de dar un golpe de gracia (estilo dragon ball z :3)**

**Cake me ayuda a levantarme y ahora debere estar montada a ella por mi pierna u.u**

Fui a ayudar a Fionna...me puse en su pierna e hice de cuenta que yo era su pierna rota que ahora estaba arreglada -Yo me quedare tu pierna asi te mueves!-dije en su pierna rota

(N. de la A. Fiiore: trato de imaginarme todo esto pero no puedoooo! XDDD)

**Mono llega al mar lo arroja a Finn ( ajajajjajaj donde estara Marcy ahora?)**

**(N. de A.: Yo mas o menos... haber... creo... creo que no puedo ._.)**

Pero lo que ellos no sabian era que Finn sabia nadar y ya habia superado su miedo al oceano (N. de la A. Fiiore: JA! te jodi! XD)

-Vamos Fionna! no te duermas!- dije desde su pierna intentado moverla.

**-Mientras Marceline estaba distraida yo la golpeo en la espalda haciendola caer en la nieve -otra vez con la nieve- (ya me copo ese chiste XD)**

**Me canse de que Finn se interpusiera en mi camino y fui en busca de una soga lo mas rapido que pude junto a Cake - Cake atrapa a Finn - dije, la gata lo tomo y lo atamos en un arbol lo mas lejos posible de donde peleaban Marshall y Marcy y le quitaron su espada para que no pudiera escapar**

(N. de la A.: jajaja viste que si te copa el chiste? XD ) *volviendo al tema* entonces llega Finn y taclea a Marshall XD

-Come helado colmillos!- dije riendome (N. de la A. Angy: comere otro helado)

-Hey! se mezclo todo!-

-Jajaajaja xD-

**-Estas comiendo nieve, no safas de esta-**

-Jajaja a ver que haces ahora colmillos?- (N de la A. Angy: copiate de lo que yo dije we! jajajaja mentIRA)

**Recorde a Cake asique fui por el y lo ataron tambien junto con Finn XD**

(Que me paso? no entiendo)

¬¬ ok... pero entonces dije -Jake! ahora!- y el perro los junto a todos (Cake, Fionna y Marshall) y yo abri el portal a la Nocheosfera y los tiramos a todos los antes mencionados para luego cerrar el portal tras ellos XD

**(N. de la A. Luuh: malditos dedos porque escriben tan mal .) por cierto Cake estaba conmigo atando a Jake**

-Jajaajjaj otra vez a la Nocheosfera?-

**-¡No inventes! otra vez, bueno, como siempre usare mi guitarra-hacha para sacarlos a todos- prepara su intrumento -pero iremos a otra parte-**

**-Mmm Marshall vos tambien podes regresarnos devuelta al Reino Helado con tu guitarra-hacha ¿No? -pregunte mirando a Marshall**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: we lo q escribi iba antes jajaja)**

-Porfis, esto me trae recuerdos espantosos- dije erizada

**-Tranquila Cake, Marshall nos sacara de aqui- dije mirando a la gata**

-Vamos Marshall! llevanos a casa- dije asustada

**En la noche, Marceline y el resto estaban descanzando en su casa, y como dije iremos a otra parte, a la casa de Marceline mientras durme (lo miro con una cara de picaron)**

-Si eso es una escusa para ir a ver a la colmillos ya mismo te clavo una garra- dije amenazandolo-

**-jajaja Cake, ¿Le heremos una broma a Marcy?-pregunte entusiasmada.**

-Si, tengo una gran idea, solo esperemos a que se haga mas tarde- mirando con una cara que asusto un poco a Cake.

-Siiiiiiiiiiii! colmillos! ¿La mojamos?- dije entusiasmada.

-Eso sera lo mejor pero te tendre vigilado colmillos 2! ¿ME OISTE? odio a los vampiros- dije bufando

**-Ya Cake! estamos tratando de vengarnos de Marceline- dije.**

**-Descuida, sera mejor que eso,y no es necesario que me vigiles- dije acercandome -si es que aprecias tu vida "gatita"-**

-¿Pero porque no nos vengamos de este? ¿Vez? me amenaza! AHORA SI LO MATO!-intente atacarlo pero Fionna me detuvo

**-Ya basta Marshall la sustas, y Cake detente ¿No quieres vengarte tambien de Marceline?-dije deteniendo a los 2.**

Pero Marshall se da cuenta que su guitarra estaba rota XD

-Siiiiiiiii! pero este pedofilo me da mala espina- dije bufando

**-Solo esperemos, miren, si tienen hambre, alli hay bananas- (N. de A: y mi guitarra no esta rota, la acabo re remodelar esta mañana, ahora te jodi a ti XD)**

JajajajXD ¬¬

**-Jaja que gracioso ¬¬ ya vinimos aqui con Cake una vez y sabemos de donde salen :S -dije haciendo una cara de asco.**

JajajajajaXD me acuerdo

-Asshhh...vomitare! plis! dejame acabar con el? lo matare!- dije avalanzandome sobre MARSHALL!

**-Fi, linda, tu malvada hermana me quiere hacer daño- con uno grandes ojos casi suplicando (de broma)**

-Intentas matarnos con las bananas no estupido demonio? EH?!- dije arriba de la cabeza de Marshall

**-Ya basta ambosss! porque no esperamos a que sea de noche tranquilos los 3!?-dije cansada de verlos pelear**

-¿Que no estabas en la pierna de Fionna?-

(N. de la A. Angy: te perdiste todo mi vida!)

**-Estoy montada a ella-**

-NO AGUANTO A ESTE CHUPASANGRE!- dije gritando! -Fi vamos a curar tu pierna-

-Ok- dije

-Aaa... ._. pero si Fionna esta montada.. ¿Como podes estar en la cabeza de Marshall?-

**-¿Cabeza? ._. -**

-Ataque a Marshall mi vida! lee todo!-

**-Yo controlare el tiempo mientras ustedes estan con eso- Luego de 2 horas -listo Fi, Cake, hora de irnos-**

-Tu te fuiste a tu casita dormir-

-Eso ya see!-

-Jajajjaja yo ataque a Marshall y estaba arriba de su cabeza y Fionna me bajo de alli-

-Por esooo! Fionna no puede caminar! osea no te puede bajar!-

**(N. de A.: Listo todo, hagamos que ya paso 2 horas desde que Marcy nos mando a la Nocheosfera)**

-Okey-

-Okis...pero Fionna estaba arriba de Mono!-

**-Ya larguemonos de aqui -dije**

-Aaa... ok...pero chee! relaten mejooor! XD-

-Pero que este pedofilo no nos siga ¿Eh?-dije furiosa apuntando a Marshall.

**-bueno- abri el portal -estaremos fuera de la cueva de Marcy, alli les dire que hacer-**

**- ._. -**

-¿Perdon? podemos cuidarnos solas!- dije bufando a Marshall

-Pero yo no estaba en mi cueva... yo estaba con Finn XD-

**-Ok ya nos fuimos? XD-**

**-Igualmente apareceremos en la cueva- (que estabas haciendo con Finn o_0)**

-JAJAJJAJAJAJ Marcy! ¿Que hacias con Finn?-

**-GANGNAM STYLE XD-**

-No sean malpenzados ¬¬ -

**-Eeee sexi lady!-**

-We jajaja-

**-Yo soy malpensado (ok no)-**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: me perdi cantando jajaja)**

-¿Que haces Fi? ¿No ves que quiere tener hijos? demosle privacidad-

-TARADA!-

- xD TKM amiga-

-Seee.. aja ¬¬-

**-Ok no podemos seguirr! o tambien tengo q separar una pelea real!-**

-Jajaja no estamos peleando!... no mucho al menos...-

**-Ahh listo- **

-JajaHAJAJJAJA HAGAMOS OTRA-

**-Conituemos... -Esperaremos aqui hasta que vuelva Marcy- dirijiendose a Fi y Cake -cuando venga, de seguro se dara un baño, alli entraremos a la casa, ok-**

-¿Otra? ¿Entonces gane esta?-

-Nooooooooooo-

-¿Y entonces?!-

-Hagamos otra, mier..!-

-¿Porque lo vamos a cortar?! si nadie ganoo!-

**-Esperen esperen me perdi** **._.**

**-Estoy con mi broma en progreso, sigan mi plan y terminaremos ganando nosotros, ¿Ok?-**

**(N. de la A. Luuh: seguiendo el plan :D) -Vamos Cake un poco mas y ganamos!-**

-Hagamos otra mier..!-

**Ya llegando a la casa de Marceline...**

-Puchaa! ¿Donde esta el Finn real cuando lo necesito?-

**-Primero terminaremos esta mier...!-**

-Noooo! gastamos tiempo! hagamos otra! Y EL MIERDA ES MIO!-

**-Esta atado en un arbol con Jake XD-**

**-Ya basta todoooos!-**

- ¬¬ No me refiero a ese ._. -

**-Dejemoslo en continuara... y hacemos otro capitulo ahora-**

**-Quiero terminar la broma-**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: -.-')

-Pero arta el pe...osea...paren todos!-

-Ok! me callo! ._. -

**- ._. ¿Que pasho?-**

-Me perdi ._. -

-Otra fiooh!-

-Noo! terminemos estaa!-

-No se entiende Fiooh!-

***Continuo quieran o no...* Luego de 2 horas de espera llego Marceline y como dije se fue a bañar, entramos y les dije a las chicas que busquen la leche de insecto mientras yo dibujaba una carita sonriente en el piso de la habitacion de Marcy.**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: ¬¬ se a donde vas.. y no me gusta nada ._.)

**Sigo, me puse su bajo-hacha y ya con la leche de insecto, esperamos a que saliera**

**Cake y yo fuimos en busca de la leche y se la llevamos a Marshall. -Marshall recuerda sacarle el bajo-hacha para que no pueda volver XD-**

-Chee STOP alguien se agrega como Finn-

**Cuando salio (con la toalla puesta) -sorpresa!- dije y tire la leche sobre los pies de Marceline (alli estaba el dibujo) conjure con conjuro y tome algo de ella antes de irse en el portal**

-Chee aguanteen!-

**-Listo- **

**- ... ¿Yy?-**

-Aguanten... estoy explicando..-

**-Y si se dieron cuenta, lo que tome de Marceline... fue su toalla...-**

-Eeehhh? WTF?-

**-Jajajajaja XD-**

-¿QUE? ESTAS EN PEDO?-

**-No se lo esperaban ¿Eh? jajajajajaj XD-**

-WTF? ._. me traume..-

_Entonces apareci justo antes de que marcy cayera en el portal la agarre y la deje en fuera del alcance de este para luego sacar mi espada de sangre de demonio y apuntar a Fionna y Marshall._

-wiii! llego Finn! -

_-¿Algo asi?-_

-Aja-

_-Finn al rescate-_

-De ahi inventa el resto HEY! ¿Donde estabas hace 1 hora cuando tragaba nieve? ¬¬-

**Ya con mi pierna sana tome a Cake quien se tranformo en un palo de golf y empujo a Finn y a Marceline a portal con el XD**

-Fuckk-

-Che...-

_Pero agarre mi espada de sangre de demonio y la transmorme en un avion privado y vole con Marshall... che perdon yo me enganche y ni miro la serie_

-Ya me perdi.. en primera.. Finn.. de donde sacaste magia?-

**-?-**

-¿Quien es el otro ped...?-

_Asi que si meto la pata perdon_

-Jaja necesitaba a alguien que me apoyara XD osea eramos 3 contra 1!-

-Y ese es tu Finn Fiooh? xD pjejdjojfjijljo-

-CALLATE! ¬¬ -

-Jajaajajjaaja-

- ¬¬ jajaja que lastima que "Braian" no esta aca... ¿No Cake? ¬u¬ -

-Anda a cagar Fiooh!-

-**Aunque traten de defenderse, yo tengo tu bajo Marceline- sacandolo y mostrandoselo hasta que cayeron en el portal -eso es todo, hmm bueno, ya me estaba cansando-**

**Ya cumplida la venganza me fui con Cake y Marshall a tomar helado y ver peliculas con BMO en la casa del arbol**

**-Wowowowowo ajjajajajjaa Se mezclo todoo!-**

**-Bueno, quieras o no, aun tengo la toalla (ok no, solo era joda)-**

**-Creo que ganamos yo, Fionna y Cake, (siiii! bailando el gamgan Style)-**

-Ok ¬¬-

**-opp opp opp oppp oppa gangnam style vamos Cake ganamoss!-**

-xD jajaajajjaja loco! hagamos otro!-

-Como quieras!-

**-Siiiiii! y en esta estube yo... WIIIIIIII!-**

-Plis!-

-Otro! el ultimo!-

-JajajajXD ok...-

**-Ya esta vamos a hacer otro capitulo jajaja-**

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! XD-

**-Lo publicaras luego?**

-Ok.. como quieran... pero voy a tardar en subir todo-

**- ._. ok jajaj-**

-Jajaja obvio-

-No importa! queda ya!-

**-Bueno, un gusto ayudar, si hacen otra ahora, ya llegue a mi limete (esta compu de mierda que me prestaron jode mucho)-**

-Ok-

**-Nos veremos en otro momento... o cuando se pueda (avisame cuando subas el capi)-**

-Ok yo te dejo un PM cuando lo suba-

**-Ok-**

**...**

**Opp opp opp opp opp oppa gamghan style XD**

Siiii! ganamos!

Como sea ¬¬... pero aun asi... yo gane mas veces ^u^

_**Bueeenooooo! genteee! porfin subimoss el 4to capii! bueno... nos despedimos hasta la proxima batallas ;)**_

_**Good bye y... Eeeeeeyyy sexy lady! XDDD jajaja**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, chauuu! :)**_

_**Fiiore Mercado (Fiioremarcy117)**_

_**Luuh Maldonado (L.M. Fionna)**_

_**Angy Fernandez (Cake88)**_

_**Mariano T.**_

_**Teo F.**_


	5. Batalla 5

_**Holo ._. jajaja XD aqui esta la quinta batalla, disfruten, perdonen nuestros errores, perdonen que sea algo corta y no nos maten por la tardanza. ^^**_

_**Como ya saben...**_

Lo que este relatado por mi (Fiiore) va a estar escrito en letra comun y voy a ser Marceline.

**Lo que este relatado por mi (Luuh) va a estar en negrita y voy a ser Fionna.**

Lo que este relatado por mi (Angy) va a estar subrayado y voy a ser Cake.

...

Hora de Aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward. Si me perteneciera habria Finnceline y los personajes serian fans del anime *-*

**Hora de aventura tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward. Si fuera mio, habria Fiolee, mucho, mucho Fiolee *-***

Hora de Aventura tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Pendleton Ward. Si me perteneciera habria CakeLord por todos lados *-*

...

_**Siiii! estimados lectores, aqui esta el 5to capi de nuestro fic "Las Batallas de Fionna, Marceline y Cake" (jajaja tenemos nuevo titulo XD)**_

_**Esta vez pelearemos en la casa del arbol de Aaa :D**_

_**(Aclaro: esta vez pelearemos Cake (Angy Fernandez) y Marceline (Fiiore Mercado). Puede que Fionna (Luuh Maldonado) se nos una luego)**_

_**Disfruten n.n)/**_

...

Holaaaaa! Mi ser Cake y acabar con Colmillos xD. Esperando sentada a Marceline que se tarda un año xP

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Ya veremos quien gana ¬¬ comienza tu...)

Ok? Cake se aburre colmillos- me hice enorme y la estampille contra la pared xP

Entonces yo saque mis afiladas uñas un segundo antes y las use para darle una pequeña puñalada (N. de la A Fiiore: te recuerda algo? XD)

(N. de la A. Angy: ya te tire asique eso no vale)(N. de la A. Fiiore: si se vale!) *_volviendo a la pelea_* Alarge mi colla y con ella tome a la vampiresa revoliandola esta vez hacia el techo pero esta se colgo de alli y no bajo.

**De pronto llegue! (N. de la A. Luuh: Holo, apareci ._.) -Hola Cake ! ¿Necesitas ayuda? **

Sip! La vampiresa se desmayo jajajaja xD

**Eso parece XD jaja atemosla asi no escapa.**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: STOP! ¿Cuando me desmaye? wtf? ._.)

**Muajajjaja (risa malvada) encerio ._.**

Daleee- Fionna y yo atamos a colmillos en la pared y me asegure que no escapara.

Entonces yo me hice invisible, me converti en murcielago y me escondi en el techo de la casa XD

¿Aja? Maldita dientudaaa! Fionna!- Tome a Fionna y la lance al techo

**¿Haber a donde te metiste Marcy? -busque por todos lados y tome una red de mi mochila :3**

Eeemmm... soy invisible... tome mi forma original (aun invisible) y agarre a Fionna por detras -Patada de vampiro!- y la mande directo al piso en picada (Estilo Dragon Ball z XD)

Me puse delante de Fionna atrapandola -Lo lamentaras!

(En algun lugar del techo de la casa...) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (Me mataba de risa XD)

**-Ya estuvo bueno... Cake!..*Cake me volvio a tirar al mismo lado de donde me tiro Marcy -Golpe de karate!- logre golpear a Marcy aun estando invisible. **

**(N. de la A. Luuh: Cuak, esperen ya se mezclo todo ._.)**

Entonces yo llame a mi bajo hacha, el cual la golpeo en la nuca al venir hacia mi, y la dejo inconsiente.

Me quede forever alone... Mire a la vampira y pege un salto y la ataque con mis garras.

¿Cuando despertaste?

Noqueaste a Fionnaaaaaa!

Osea... Cuak? Wtf? ¿Cuando me noqueaste?

Aa verdad XD

**Nou, lo siento ya es tarde XD Cake ya ataco XD**

Jajajajaja xD esoooooo!

(N. de la A. Fiiore: ya me perdi :P)

Estas novatas! Les enseñare a atacar- Me hice enorme, mas enorme que colmillos y la tome de su cabello -¿Quien es la mas grande ahora?

Eemm... yop. Como mi cabello es tan largo, lo use para dar una vuelta en el aire y logre morderle la mano haciendo que me soltara.

HAAAAAA! Mi manita hermosha- dije lamiendo mi manita- FIONNAAAAA! Mordio mi manita- E hice ravieta como una cria.

**-Bestia astral ven a mii! ¿Que no te gusta mi bailesito?!-*estoy tratando de despertar y contactar a una bestia astral***

JAJAJAJAJAJA! Cuando termine esto voy a ver Bleach con Finn ^^ ¿Fionna te nos unes?

**¿Quien dijo que desperte? jajaja**

-Grrrr Elefante Psiquico Ancestral, Fionna! Lo necesitamos!- dije aun lamiendo mi manita :'B

**...yy sip quiero ver Bleach *-***

Tambien trae a marshall! ^^

We... Y yoop aca forever alone! ¬¬ DEJEN DE JODER CON BLEACH MIERDAAA! ~ censura esta parte para los menores we xD

¬¬ Te vamos a atar a una silla y te vamos a oblgar a ver toda la saga de la Sociedad de Almas :3 ¿Fionna me ayudas?

***Me levante con dolor en mi cabeza -Que bien, no sabe hacer otra cosa conmigo mas que noquearme- *agarre un casco y me lo coloque en la cabeza * -Volvi! *apareci con un Elafante Psiquico Ancestral* Bestia ancestral ,quiero que a Cake se le cure su manita y que hagas desaparecer a la vampiresa que la lastimo, de toda la tierra de Aaa :D* el elefante cumplio mis ordenes, arreglo la manita de cake e hizo desaparecer a la vampireza***

Yahooooo ganamos xD Tomaaa jajajajaja

(N. de la A. Angy: Cake va a comer... Bye)

Entonces abri un portal a la Nocheosfera, y de ahi abri un portal a la casa del arbol XD Luego de eso tire a Cake dentro del portal, el cual se cerro detras de ella XD -Listop, me voy a ver Bleach *-* Fionna me acompañas hasta que vuelva Cake?

**¬¬' mi querer llevar a Cake , seguro le va a gustar Bleach *-***

Esperemos hasta que vuelva, cuando vuelva la atamos a una silla y la obligamos a ver Bleach *-* MuajajajajXD

**Bestia ancestral, trae a cake de vuelta aca *el Elefante Psiquico trajo de vuelta a Cake donde me encontraba***

Entonces yo la agarre por la espalda y la ate a una silla -Listo, traigo mi compu y nos ponemos a ver Bleach- ^^

Mierdaaaa! Uno se va a comer y ya la obligan a todo xP

-Gracias Fionna! -llame a Lord quien me vino a buscar con mis 5 hijos y nos fuimooos.

**._. Quiero ver Bleach ._.**

Yo tambien ._. cheeee! van a estrenar nuevos episodios *-*

¿De que?

De Bleach ^^

Ok byeeee! No quiero escuchar mas,vamonos Lord- antes de irnos, Cake Jr le pego a Marcy xD

Auch, pendejo de mier... ¬¬

**A ver Bleach ^^**

Entonces ate al hijo de Cake y lo puse a ver Bleach y le empezo a gustar ^^ (jajaja! corrompi a tu hijo XD)

(N. de la A. Angy: We! La proxima que metan otra vez Bleach a las peleas me salgo al instante! Donde alla Bleach, Angy no estara xP)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Ok... (ja tengo una idea :3)

(N. de la A. Angy: Tene cuidado con tus ideas y hablo enserio xP)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: ok... :P)

**-Ñee, dije que quiero ver!- *la sujete del brazo a Marceline y me la lleve*-Causas problemas en unos pocos segundos ._.**

**-**Es un don :3 -

**(N. de la A. Luuh: soy una cucharita super feliz ._.)**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: listo, subo el capi ._.)

(N. de la A. Angy: Que no lo subas mierdaaa! La cagaste con lo de Bleach!)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: nooo! Quedo mejor!)

(N. de la A. Angy: Mentiraaaa! Quedo horrible! Yoop no quiero que lo subas a menos que quites las partes en donde yoop aparesco xP)

**(N. de la A. Luuh: soy una cuchara feliz ._. que explota de la felicidad)**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Entonces nada va a tener sentido ._. P.D: wtf con Fionna? o.O)

(N. de la A. Angy: Ya lo perdio hace rato cuando metiste lo de Bleach!)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Nop! es totalmente natural que una persona sea fan de Bleach ._.)

**(N. de la A. Luuh: una cuchara que canta *-* y tambien es feliz c: )**

(N. de la A. Angy: Que tiene que ver que lo mires? La cosa es que lo metas en algo totalmente diferente xP)

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Ok, pero lo subo o no?! Luuh decime!)

**(N. de la A. Luuh: una cuchara cantante= cuchacante *-*)**

(N. de la A. Fiiore: Ñe, osea... si? )

...

Fiiore: Listo, lo termine subiendo ^^

**Luuh: cuchara *-* quiero ver Bleach!**

Angy: listo, que sea empate. Ya vallanse a ver esa mierda! ¬¬

Fiiore: empate ._.

**Luuh: ... mi querer ver Bleach *-***

Fiiore: jajaja Ok XD si queres, nos podes acompañar Angy ^^

Angy: ñe, ni ganas. Mejor me voy a ver Vampire Knight.

_**Luuh y Fiiore: ok... ._.**_

...

_**Aqui termia este capi ^^ **_

_**Bueno, antes que nada, si no les gusta que hablemos de otras series ademas de esta (osea, estan del lado de Angy) nos avisan, si?**_

_**Hemos tenido quejas sobre las notas de autoras, miren, las notas de autoras tambien son parte de este fic, para nosotras son como un "detras de escena" de la historia, pero sino les gustan, simplemente no las lean :D**_

_**Todavia seguimos pensando en donde podemos pelear, si tienen alguna idea porfa digannos (tiene que ser un lugar en el que no hayamos peleado antes, ok?)**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por esta batalla, nos leemos en el proximo encuentro! ^^**_

_**Chaito! n.n)/**_

**Cuchara ._.**

Jajajaja basta de eso XD

JajajajaXD

(P.D: alguien sabe como se escribe la pronunciacion de "gritos demoniacos" en japones? porfa diganme, lo necesito para algo..., gracias! :3)


End file.
